This invention relates generally to a paper feed assembly for a printer, and particularly to a paper feed assembly permitting unrestricted manual displacement of the print paper in two directions. In many printer paper feed assemblies, manual paper extraction is possible, however, gear engagement in the driving mechanism imposes substantial drag on the paper. In these cases, substantial force is required to extract the paper which often results in the paper tearing. In addition, noise is substantial and lag in the pitch of the paper often occurs. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a paper feed assembly which facilitates extraction of paper in either of two directions.